Guys in Green Dresses and Threesomes with Redheads
by FizzyColaSugarHigh
Summary: Challenge I wrote for Meep meep. Look within for the terms. Slash, HPRW and suggested HPRWCD. Mention of a threesome.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does.

Meep meep's challenge:

1. The ending must be happy.

2. You should bring back one dead character.

3. Post death of Voldemort.

4. There should be one unexpected twist.

5. There should be at least one of the lesser known couples (e.g. Seamus/Neville).

6. No character death.

7. The name must contain a colour.

8. One of the main male characters must, at one point, wear a dress.

9. Must contain a ball.

10. No angst.

**Guys in Green Dresses and Threesomes with Redheads.**

"Ron, it's time to _go._"

"I don't want to go."

Harry scowls and grabs hold of my arm. "Come _on!_"

I scowl back. "_NO!_"

Harry throws my arm back down onto my lap.

"Fine. I'm going."

"Fine." I sink further into the chair, watching as Harry does his hair and puts on his jacket, makes himself look nice for _Him. _He never does that for me any more. When he's ready to go he turns round to face me. The look on his face pleads with me to go with him. I turn away.

I expect him to just leave but he walks over to me, bends down and takes my hands in his. "I love you."

I look into his eyes. "So why are you going to Cedric's ball?" Harry exhales sharply.

"The guy I went out with for a year and faced Voldemort with has just been raised from the dead and you want me to stay at home with you and not even think about him? I have to _see _him!"

I stand up angrily. "Oh, so that's all he wants is it?! To _see _you!?" I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "Harry, how bloody naïve are you?! Do you honestly think he'll just shake your hand and talk about the weather?!" I throw myself back down onto the sofa.

"You think I'm going to cheat on you?" I glance up. Harry looks so hurt and confused that I stand up and instinctively try to put my arms round him. He pulls away as though I'm carrying a bomb.

"Harry…" I can see the hurt in his eyes, "Harry, I didn't mean…"

He backs away towards the door. "I-I don't think I want to go any more." He quickly slips through the door and goes upstairs. I hear our bedroom door close quietly and bury my face in my hands.

XXXXXXX

I knock on the door. "Harry?" No response. I knock a bit louder. "Harry, I'm coming in."

I walk into the room. Harry is sitting on the bed, knees pulled close to his chest. He doesn't look up when I come in. I go over to the bed and sit down, placing a hand gently on his thigh. "I'm sorry."

"Good." Harry's voice is tight and I can see how upset he still is.

I sigh. "We could still go." Harry looks at me.

"Really?"

I smile slightly. Harry never stays angry for long, especially when he gets what he wants. I pick up my jacket from the floor by the bed. "Come on."

XXXXXXX

The ballroom of the Diggorys' mansion is vast. The towering walls are decked in green, Cedric's favourite colour. Not a popular choice with his schoolmates needless to say. People are milling around everywhere and I'm starting to regret coming. I've never been fond of unfamiliar crowds.

I grasp Ron's hand more tightly and he squeezes mine comfortingly. Just as I start to wonder why I haven't recognised anyone yet, I see Cedric walking towards me smiling. He's wearing a green dress and eyeliner. Sometimes I wonder how that boy _survived _school.

"Hi," I say, suddenly shy. Cedric smiles more widely and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came." His gaze falls to me to Ron and then to our clasped hands. His face falls for a second before he regains his composure. "You brought a friend. Great."

We talk for a little while longer then he makes excuses about having to mingle and leaves. I bite my lip as I stare after his retreating back.

XXXXXXX

I sip my drink slowly. It's now past midnight and I _definitely _wish I wasn't here. I haven't yet seen anyone I know apart form Cedric and Ron's disappeared off somewhere. I decide to go and find him, after all, it's entirely possible that he's having a similarly awful time and wants to go home.

I start to wander around the ballroom. As I reach the far right corner I catch sight of Cedric and decide that now is as good a time as any to announce my intentions to leave. I start t approach him but realise when I'm about 7 feet away that he's rather occupied. Kissing someone to be exact.

I start to back away when the person Cedric appears to have cornered catches sight of me. "Harry!" It's Ron.

I gape for a second, then turn around and start to push my way through the crowds, desperate to get away from them.

I don't get very far before Ron catches hold of my arm. "HARRY!"

He turns me round roughly and holds me in place by my arms. "Let go!" I hiss, struggling to get away from him.

"Harry, listen to me!" I struggle harder, cursing Ron's height and strength.

"NO!"

"I'm not letting go until you listen!" I try to scowl but tears are pooling in my eyes and I try desperately hard not to cry.

"F-f-fine. T-talk." I try to keep my voice strong but it comes out a pathetic whine.

"Okay." Ron looks relieved. "Remember that thing we talked about?"

Confusedly, I shake my head. Ron sighs.

"Yes you do. Last week, remember?"

I still don't clock on. Ron sighs again, irritatedly.

"When we talked about having a _threesome!" _he hisses crossly.

My jaw drops. I look over Ron's shoulder at Cedric who winks at me.

I open and close my mouth a few times, not quite sure what to say. "You… you should have asked me first." I say feebly.

Ron pulls me close to his chest. "I didn't _plan _it. I thought this was what you wanted."

I sigh. Ron's always been spontaneous, just never to this level. He's looking worried now.

"Harry, I'm sorry, we thought…"

Cedric comes up behind me and puts his arms round my waist. "we thought you'd want to."

I smile slightly and give a weak laugh.

"I never said I didn't want to."

A/N - That was OK wasn't it?


End file.
